The present invention relates to the field of gas turbine engines and, in particular, that of multiple flow turbojet engines and relates to a system that, in the event that a shaft of the machine breaks, allows the machine to be stopped in the shortest possible time.
In a multiple flow turbofan jet engine, the fan is driven by the low-pressure turbine. When the shaft connecting the fan rotor to the turbine rotor breaks, the resistive torque on the turbine is suddenly removed although the flow of driving gas continues to transmit its energy to the rotor. This results in a rapid increase in the rotational speed of the rotor which is liable to reach the limit that it can withstand and shatter, with the ensuing catastrophic consequences that this has.